


Artemis and the Great Hunt

by MaraMcGregor



Series: Werewolf Mythologies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Oral History, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mythology, Young Cora, Young Derek, Young Laura, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves have their own culture and oral traditions. Derek, Laura and Cora learn their history and rites of passage from their Alpha (aka Mom). Quick snippets of life growing up as a young Hale with lots of new mythologies tossed in.</p>
<p>While beta reading Chapter 2 of Poisoned Moon, Sydnie saw a reference I made to this story. It's my headcanon for the odd rituals/rites that the werewolves do. So, any story that I write about Teen Wolf may refer to these mythologies in general terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis and the Great Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts), [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Talia listened to her three children argue over the shower. Derek complained that Laura took too long and that Cora left water all over the floor. Laura argued that since she was the oldest and future Alpha that it was _obvious_ that she should go first. Cora was upset that whenever she got to use the shower, the water was cold because both of her siblings were focused on _dating_ , which she always delivered with a disgusted scrunch of her nose and overly exaggerated gagging noises.

Before long, Laura managed to wrangle the first shower, as usual. Derek huffed and stomped back to his room. Cora sat down in front of the door, determined not to lose her chance at the second shower and still warm water.

Talia smiled fondly at the ceiling. Morning showers were never as hectic as evening showers. Cora caught the later bus since she was still in elementary school, while Derek and Laura were both in Middle School. The Alpha laid her head back on the sofa cushion and listened as the water shut off and small feet pounded a few steps before slamming the door. Her son squawked in indignation at being the last to shower – again. Talia shook her head. Her son would make an excellent beta one day, but he would never be Alpha material; her daughters had that position all sewn up.

When she finally heard Derek get out of the shower, grumbling about puddles of water all over the floor, she got up from the couch and shouted up the stairs, “Alright, pajamas on and meet in Cora’s room.”

Derek and Laura protested in unison, insisting they were too old for _bedtime stories_. But, they knew it was pointless and trudged into the pink and purple room, perfect for wolves that liked to pretend be fairies.

By the time Talia entered her daughter’s room, Laura was already settled on the floor and Derek sat on the bed with his baby sister in his lap. The Alpha pulled the rocking chair from the corner of the room over to the side of the bed before beginning.

“I know you remember how Lycaon tricked Zeus and he cursed all of his sons and turned them into wolves. We will follow that story with Artemis and her actions afterwards.”

The trio settled in. Laura leaned back against the bed, eyes unfocused. Cora snuggled into her older brother’s chest, who just hugged her tighter.

“Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt, favored the newly made wolves. While the wolves begged the Druids to help them turn back, Artemis worked on a way to keep them animals. Her own hunting pack was fast and quick, but they lacked intelligence.

“The Druids suppressed the wolf with wolfsbane to allow the cursed to return to their human forms. But it took so much to hold back the power of Zeus that the werewolves became extremely sensitive to the plant. It was already poisonous to humans, but it was now extremely deadly to the werewolves.

“A devout worshiper of Zeus, named Argenteus was angry that they had escaped their punishment. He set out to trap their leader and force him back into his wolf form permanently. Artemis saw his plan and decided to manipulate Argenteus into fulfilling her wishes. She told him of what the Druids had done and that the plant was responsible for their shifting.

“Argenteus lured the first Alpha into a clearing, promising him a way to earn back Zeus’s favor. As they walked further and further into the clearing, the Alpha stumbled and fell to the ground. Under the cover of leaves was a giant spiral made of wolfsbane. The wolf struggled to breathe and begged Argenteus to help him. The man now known as the first Hunter sneered at the dying wolf and left him amongst the poisonous flowers.

“Artemis was distraught. Her plan had failed and left the handsome Alpha moments from death. Leaning over the body of the first Alpha, she kissed him on the lips, stealing his last human breath. On her exhale, his body shifted to that of a true wolf.”

Talia looked over the faces of her children. “Why do we bury pack under a spiral of wolfsbane?”

Cora wiggled in Derek’s lap. “So that we can be with Artemis and see all of the wolves that aren’t here anymore.”

The Alpha poked her youngest on the nose. “That’s right.”

Cora squeaked and giggled at her mom’s approval.

In her peripheral vision, Talia caught Laura rolling her eyes in typical teenaged apathy.

“Instead of going to the Underworld like the rest of humanity, the Alpha’s spirit went with Artemis. There, he awaited the rest of his pack, who all joined him in wolf form. The Alphas that followed all joined Artemis in the Hunt and relished every moment of being with their packs for eternity. However, the first Alpha did not join in the revelry. He stayed by Artemis’s side, her eternal companion. He wasn’t just an Alpha; he was the first True Alpha.”

Talia glanced over at her eldest. “And what is the difference between a True Alpha and the type of Alpha you will be?”

Laura examined her fingernails, cheeks turning pink. “I’ll inherit it. A True Alpha is blessed by Artemis herself for their strength of character, determination and force of will.”

Their mother nodded, glad to have gotten through to her proud daughter. “That’s all for tonight. Off to bed.”

Laura quickly vacated the room and shut her door quietly. Talia’s son lifted his younger sister from his lap and laid her on her pillows. His green eyes softened and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. The moment he realized his mother had witnessed his affection, he huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Talia gave him a small smile and grazed his forehead with her lips in return.

Cora snuggled under her blankets once Derek left, rapidly starting to doze off. Talia covered her the rest of the way with the sparkly comforter and smoothed the wrinkles from the bedspread.

“I always liked the story of the ninth True Alpha, personally.”

Talia swept her dark hair behind her shoulder and gave her youngest brother a disapproving glare. “You would.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders. He had given up expecting any one to understand his sense of humor and fine appreciation of irony.

“You know, you are more than welcome to share stories with the pups, as well.”

“I’m not a big fan of babysitting.”

Talia’s eyes crinkled in humor. “No, the big bad _Junior_ in _High_ _School_ is far more fond of boys with blonde hair and blue eyes.”

Peter spluttered. “That’s not … I mean -”

His sister patted him on the shoulder as she left Cora’s room. “You can tell them all about it tomorrow night. Eric and I are having date night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Sydnie, Naemi, Moit, Pada and Steve for beta reading my gift fics for the Holiday Exhange. And special thanks to Shewolf for beta-ing this piece (and hopefully future pieces, as well)!


End file.
